Gryffindors can be Slytherin Queens
by xYOURSxxTRU3LYx
Summary: Hermoine Granger is NOT who you think she is. Fathers, marrige, pregnancy? This is going to be one crazy 7th year.


**Ch. 1 Weddings**

Journal entry # 26

My life isn't what it seems to be. I play somebody that is totally the opposite of me and what for, just because my father said so. I mean, I don't even look like myself…stupid glamour charm. But soon it will all be done and soon they will all know the truth about me…

I live with Draco and his parents, Lucius and Narcissa, and that's only because living with my dad is unbearable. I'm also here on personal business; marital to be exact. I am to be wed with Draco in the middle of this year, my last at Hogwarts, my seventh year. My seventh year will be the most different of all. I will final be able to say: I'm not Hermione Granger the mudblood, I am more then that. I'm as pure as…hell I'm more pure then Lucius Malfoy himself! All along I had to play as if saying mudblood to my face was fazing me and for the record it doesn't.

I'm much more then what they all think. I'm a brilliant witch with wonderful powers! I can even do wandless magic for goodness sake. I'm also head girl, Draco counter part in the school's prefect system. I am the best of the best and my father tells me that every time and…I know it.

My life is in this journal and even if I can't say who my father is, who I really am, rest assured that if it found out before the time comes, my father and I will take care of it.

Hermione Jane

xxx

Journal entry # 27

Consummation. It could very well be the one thing I feared most about marriage, but that's only because it would have to be done in front of my father. It's not like I haven't shagged someone before, it's just the prospect of doing it in front of him that fears me. Come on, fucking Draco Malfoy in front of my father! Why? Why should I do such an obscene thing in front of my father? I'll tell you why, because my tits are big and my pussy's juicy, that's why. Well, and also because my father lacks a sex life so he insists on watching mine. Then again I guess it's necessary with the binding and everything, but still! Why does he have to watch my sex life? Erg! I should go now journal, I'm about to throw a fit.

Hermione Jane

xxx

Journal entry #28

Well, it seems I won't be waiting that long for the stupid consummation; I just got married! It all started this morning when Draco came in to surprise me. You see, I was _trying_ to sleep in when he decided to come and join me in bed. I woke up from the movements of his body shifting into bed with me. I didn't have time to say anything as he started to make out with me. I pushed him off after a while and flipped him over so I could be on top. After a few minutes he let go and asked:

"Hermione Jane…will you marry me today, right this instant, in this bed?" I smirked and replied to his comment.

"Of course I'll marry you today, but not in this bed. Maybe in your living room with a few guests this afternoon…now how does that sound?" he smiled and continued to making out with me.

After we finished eating breakfast, I was trying desperately to scribble a nice note for my father, to let him know about my new plans, but I didn't know how to announce it. I finally resolved with a final note and sent it off with his raven Darkness. I suddenly realized; how was I going to invite all the people and make sure I had everything in about…8 hours? I ran around the manor like a chicken without a head until Narcissa finally sat me down and started helping me plan this damn thing.

We finished right on time and everything came out on time too. Father insisted that all his close death-eater friends were present, because they couldn't _miss this important step in my life._ I was dressed in a black wedding dress, the best one we could find with out giving the shop prior notice, and I have to say it was rather gorgeous. It was a quick wedding, but I never imagined a gigantesque one, it was simple. Father married us of course, he insisted upon it and I wasn't going to have it any other way.

It was beautiful, for the little moment it lasted. Now, I'm Mrs. Hermione Jane Malfoy and now I have to finish the last part of marriage. I might have said my vows, promised in front of Daddy's circle how much I will stay loyal and kissed Draco to finish it off but it's not done. The stupid consummation is left…and I'm anxious…and nervous.

Hermione Jane. . . Malfoy?

xxx

Journal entry #29

So I'm married now, wow, it feels good yet different to say that. I know I've said that the prospect of doing the consummation in front of my father scared me, but now that it's over, done, finite, I can't help but feel. . . mortified. I mean, I had sex in front of my father! Even just thinking about it forces me to relive it again. Thankfully there was one good thing about that day. Well, here goes.

xxx

It was a beautiful room, all white, with a large bed in the middle and off to the left side of the bed there was a leather armchair and table for father.

While father_ strutted _right into that room, that room that held my fate, Draco and I walked in as if we were doing the death march. Treacherous ground it was we were walking upon, and I, I did not like it.

Draco and I finally made it to the bed and laid down, waiting for Daddy's first instructions.

Father must have sensed this because at once he quickly commanded that Draco 'quickly made our clothes disappear.'

Before hand Draco and I had agreed that we would: always listen to what my father said, try to think of it was 'consensual' rape, (as not to take pleasure from it), and to fake everything when possible. So following rule number one, Draco, as father requested, made our clothes 'disappear'.

"Taste her Draco. Taste her, lick her, eat her, feel her, but _do _taste her. Just like you would an ice cream cone, an ice cream cone of the most gorgeous flavour."

Draco made a face so that only I could see it, but with out hesitation lowered his face to my vagina and pretended or at least tried to, to taste me.

"Who taught you how to taste vagina boy? Have you never eaten ice cream?! Gods, just stop it already, sex her, do it now. You disgrace me Draco."

I was too bust glaring at my father to realize Draco was hovering over me with the head of his penis at my vagina's opening. I only noticed it when it was too late, Draco had already slid him self fully into me.

My eyes widened and my hips bucked upwards to meat his. Without looking at my father, nut wholly sensing his wishes, Draco started moving at a fast pace. I'll say right now this was_ not_ at all pleasurable. He wasn't angled correctly; all he was doing was mindless drumming into me. I could tell all he was doing was trying to bring himself to an orgasm, which was alright with me as long as Father believed I was having one too.

I groaned and spastically clenched the walls of my vagina around Draco's penis causing him to let out a one long hiss and shot thick streams of his warm seed into me.

Father put on a sinister smile, nodded at me, stood up and turned towards us, and replaced the sinister smile on his face with a kin one. "Do what you wish now Mi just make sure you're at the meeting, both of you."

xxx

'You're Beautiful." Draco whispered into my ear as we lay together smiling after what I would call wonderful 'make up' sex. Of course it wasn't because we hadn't fought about anything, but it was making up for the horrible sex Father forces us to have.

"Draco," I cooed, "we are _not _making our son our daughter do a consummation after her wedding."

"Of course Nessun, never are we going to make our child do that, I promise you. I promise."

"Draco, why are you talking in Italian?" I wondered.

"Because Nessun, I am around Blaise way too much. Do you not want me to speak Italian? Do you not understand me?"

"Oh love, go to sleep, you are starting, believe it or not, to talk like Blaise too. Sleep you need you rest for the meeting and for our chat later about who we're going to tell."

"You know . . . you know . . . you-" but Draco never finished his sentence, he fell into a nice peaceful sleep.

If only I could do that, I wanted to but too many things were racing through my mind, way to many things.

Hermione Jane . . . Malfoy

xxx

Journal entry #30

After my lovely sex time with Draco, we were convoked to a Death Eater meeting. Father had organized it to be all about my safety. I was to enter my final and last year at Hogwarts and much has changed. Now that I was married and my real status was to be shown to the world, I need protection. We went downstairs and entered one of the various basements where all the meeting was held.

They were all there, in a wide half circle. Even Snape had showed up. I have some weird feeling about him, but I trust him; I mean he is after all one of my father's most trusted. We sat down under the millions dark and questioning glares. I sat, red face, and embarrassed because everybody knew what I had been up too. Draco sat beside me holding my hand, reassuring me. I suddenly looked up and saw Blaise and Angel sitting in front of me. I smiled at them as they discreetly smiled back.

Just then like Snape does during potions class, Father came billowing in, robes following his every move.

When Draco noticed to the look on my face he chuckled. "It's the seams on the robes. They're sewn to do that. I think I have a couple of robes like that, you might get some like that tonight."

Suddenly Father started talking. "I would start with the robe, but rings first. Draco?"

Draco stood up. "They just came." He turned to me and opened a small black box. Inside it was a gorgeous wedding ring, but right next to it, contrasting with the great beauty of the wedding ring, was the Malfoy family ring and the newly restored family ring. Draco took the wedding ring and slipped it onto my finger. The ring had three black diamonds that were place onto a thin silver band. On either side of the ring was an emerald and diamond eternity band, making it so that the initial ring was settled in the middle of them.

I smiled and looked up at Draco waiting for him to continue. He took both of the other rings out of the box and slipped the box back into his robes. Sliding the Malfoy family ring onto my right ring finger he said, "You are now a true Malfoy." As I admired the intricate design of the ring Draco place the family ring onto my middle finger. "Malfoy or not, you are your father's daughter." He said as he sat down.

Father approached me and set a single robe on my lap. "I know you admire my robes, here are your own."

He turned back to everyone in the half-circle, "a fragile package to be handled with care!" he hissed. "One wrong move any of you . . . you're dead. Blaise, Octavius, "Angel grimaced. "watch her when Draco cannot. Yeas Octavius, that means no more home schooling for you. You're going to Hogwarts whether you want to or not. Severus, easy on the potions."

That was it! Fragile package analogies, death threats, and the constant watching I could handle, but potions! No! That he could not and would not take away from me!

"I am not your china doll to be put in a cabinet for safe keeping!" I exclaimed, not caring about the punishment at the moment.

With shock etched into his features Father turned towards me, "You dare interrupt me knowing fully well the consequences?"

"Yes, but I'm not your china doll." I said softly.

"Well then, consider yourself lucky I cannot crucio possible pregnant women."

Someone gasped and I was almost positive it was Narcissa; she had a tendency to gasp a lot. The mass of people parted as one billowy robed body walked to the back of the room and placed a clocked figure.

"Hush woman. Be quiet or leave."

Thank you Lucius." Father said. "Severus, forget what I said about the potion, but do be careful. Everyone else, watch yourselves. Meeting concluded."

Draco's giving me this look because I am writing this instead of lying in his arms. Today was interesting, that's for sure. Oh and yay me! I now have billowy robes! Well I'm off to got lay in dray's arms. Shh, don't tell him I called him that.

Hermione Jane. . . Malfoy

**Author's note! RING PICTURES ARE IN MY PROFILE!**


End file.
